Denmark's Loliness
by Naz Hygge
Summary: Con más de una caja de cigarros vacía a sus pies y completamente borracho, Dinamarca reflexiona en la soledad de su salón sobre su larga, triste y solitaria vida. [OneShot]


_**Disclaimer: Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen; únicamente la obra relatada es de mi autoría.**_

-¿Acaso eres imbécil? Deja de ser tan ruidoso, molestas. Ve y púdrete una vez.

Las palabras de aquella tarde aún resonaban en su cabeza con fuerza, como todas y cada una de las veces en las que Noruega le insultaba. No entendía del todo por qué les molestaba tanto, si lo único que quería era pasar el tiempo con ellos y tener una buena relación. El único que, de vez en cuando, trataba de animarle un poco asegurándole que no lo decían en serio, y que no debía tomárselo como tal, era Finlandia. Pero en el fondo, sabía perfectamente que cuando Suecia, Islandia o Noruega le decían ese tipo de palabras hirientes, lo hacían a propósito.

Por ello, había encontrado que la única forma de poderse dormir por las noches sin que le acosaran pesadillas de todo tipo, era beber. Beber hasta no poder más y quedar rendido, balanceándose en el trance del alcohol. Y por más que quisiera, no había forma de que se despertase con la resaca que tanto buscaba. Él los quería, los quería muchísimo. Aunque se hubiesen ido de su lado tiempo atrás, seguían siendo su única familia, y le dolía en lo más hondo que ellos, por su parte, se dedicasen a resaltar todos y cada uno de sus fallos, lo molesto y ruidoso que les parecía, lo débil que era ahora. Y, después de todo, sabía que era débil. Sabía que le era imposible defenderse ante aquellas burlas y comentarios, porque aguantándose era la única forma que tenía de seguir con ellos, aunque doliese; era mejor que estar solo.

Y allí estaba en aquel momento, tirado en su sillón con el volumen de la televisión demasiado alto, demasiadas botellas vacías en la mesa, demasiados cigarros en el cenicero, y demasiado humo en el aire. Demasiado. Podía atribuir esa palabra a muchas cosas en su vida, y sin necesidad de contarlas sabía que la mayoría no eran precisamente buenas. No era un país joven, ni mucho menos. Y aun siendo de los más viejos de Europa, se encontraba en un punto cero, en el fondo de un pozo. ¿Dónde había quedado toda aquella grandeza?

Recordaba aquel momento en el cual, apenas midiendo medio metro, se había topado con otro niño rubio, de ojos verdosos y expresión perdida. Había sabido al instante que era como él, y no había tardado en brindarle su ayuda, animándole a ir con él. Así había nacido una amistad un tanto extraña, pues ambos iban juntos a cualquier lado y se apoyaban en todo. Soltó una ligera risa al recordar aquellas veces en las que, juntos, molestaban a aquel niño del este que vivía en un ambiente frío como ellos, y al cual era muy fácil intimidar. Aunque era algo que, actualmente, no se le ocurriría volver a hacer. En una de sus tantas aventuras, se habían topado con otro niño más, algo más pequeño que ellos y con el cabello casi platino. No había dudado, al igual que con el primero, en ofrecerle ir con él. Estuvieron los tres así por mucho tiempo, yendo de un lado a otro, apoyándose, peleándose también, pero siempre juntos, y poco a poco pasaron de ser tres, a ser cinco.

Dinamarca siempre estuvo encantado con cómo era su familia, pero parecía que tal vez varios de ellos no opinaban igual. Recordaba bien, muy bien la Unión de Kalmar. Habían sido muy buenos tiempos para él, pero tal y como había resultado el asunto, se atrevía a asegurar que para los demás no habían sido tan agradables. Y volvía a preguntarse, ¿en qué había fallado? ¿Por qué todos habían decidido irse de su lado y despreciarle? Suecia había sido el desencadenante para que todos los demás, poco a poco, también optasen por alejarse. Había tenido la esperanza de que Noruega, al menos, se quedase… y había sido, en cambio, el que más había mostrado su desprecio hacia él.

Durante la Unión, todos juntos habían sido grandes. Era cierto que él había sido la cabeza, la monarquía regente sobre los demás, pero siempre había pensado en ellos como un conjunto. Habían llegado a hacer buenas relaciones con otras naciones, como Escocia, el Principado de Moscú, u Holanda.

Holanda…Recordaba también el momento en el que le había conocido, y el recuerdo le hizo volver a sonreír. Había sido, hacía bastante tiempo, en uno de sus viajes al sur de Europa, en el cual tenía pensado establecer relaciones diplomáticas con sus vecinos y, por qué no, distraerse un poco. Se había topado con una tierra joven y fértil, tal vez un poco pobre, y había despertado su curiosidad al instante. Y justo cuando visitó la casa de España, se había encontrado con un niño de ojos verdes, a simple vista bastante tímido. Durante un instante, incluso se le había parecido a Suecia cuando le halló. Aquello le hizo interesarse bastante en aquel chaval que parecía haberse asustado de sus pintas, y ciertamente no podía reprochárselo; su ropa vikinga era bastante curiosa.

Se encontró ayudando en el crecimiento de la pequeña nación y, a su vez, cogiéndole cada vez más cariño. No podía negar que se había sentido bastante contento y orgulloso cuando en una de sus visitas, después de un tiempo ausente, descubrió que aquel chaval ahora era unos centímetros más alto que él, y que toda la timidez que poseía se había transformado en seriedad. Y aceptaba que el cambio estaba bastante bien.

Si lo pensaba bien, Holanda era el único con el que había mantenido una amistad sólida desde el principio, sin disputas que pudieran provocar un distanciamiento. Tal vez era porque había estado con él desde que era pequeño, pero el holandés no dudaba en ir con él a cualquier sitio que le propusiera, aún si eran cosas estúpidas; suspiraba lentamente y, simplemente, le acompañaba. Pero no notaba en él el hastío y la molestia que emanaban de cualquiera de los otros nórdicos cuando proponía algo.

Quizás por eso Holanda siempre había tenido un lugar especial muy importante en su vida.

Pero, tirado así como estaba, volvía a sentirse igual que al principio. Aunque tuviera una buena relación con el holandés, su día a día estaba con los nórdicos, con esos hermanos que le habían despreciado de una forma tan directa. Él no había sido un santo, por supuesto que no; ninguno lo había sido. Pero no podía evitar sentirse herido y solo cuando su vida diaria se componía de insultos, falsas sonrisas y alcohol.


End file.
